Although applicable to any system that uses wireless base stations, the present invention will be described in combination with cell phone base stations, like GSM, LTE or UMTS base stations.
Testing of base stations for mobile phone or cell phone networks is a very complex and time consuming task.
Accordingly, there is a need for testing base stations with reduced effort.